


Ratchet and Clank: A warriors heart

by Mindi_the_lombax



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Diffrent, Going Home, Mistake, Multi, Sister - Freeform, brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindi_the_lombax/pseuds/Mindi_the_lombax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The names Mindi, Mindi Kaitlin Evris and I'm the younger sister of Ratchet, the hero that managed to everyone in that Galaxy except his little sister."</p><p>Mindi Evris is a sixteen year old lombax that was raised by her older brother Ratchet after their father abandoned them. Mindi and Ratchet have been close up until the night Mindi was taken by Dr. Rufford. </p><p>It's a year later and Mindi is about to learn something that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A young lombax girl with golden fur and jagged brown stripes watched her older brother as he tinkered around with some gadget. Her innocent crystal blue eye's showed how interested she was as she watchetd the her older brother work. "What are you working on Ratchet?" The sweet fifteen year old girl asked while swishing her unusual long slender tail.

The male lombax with golden fur and straight brown stripes looked at his younger sister and ruffled her slightly nappy hair. "I'm not sure fuzz ball." He snickered ever so warmly. "Whenever I find out I'll tell ya." He gave a light hearted smile, he loved his sister and his emraled green eyes showed it.

The girl looked up at her brother, she was very Short compared to him. She looked at him with her classic innocent look. "Alright." She happily said as the boy went back to work, he was happy that his younger sister was there to keep him company because he knew it would have been lonely if she wasn't around.

Not many people live on planet Veldin and the young boy didn't have any friends, well besides his sister. The young lombax boy has been raising his younger sister since she was five years old because their mother died and their father went missing. He actually abandoned them, but the boy would never tell his sister that, at least not now anyway. In fact he'd never get to tell her because even though the siblings share a strong bond they'd soon go there separate ways. The sweet angel of a girl would soon become the galaxy's most wanted criminal while the brother would become their greatest hero.

How do I know this you may ask? Well that's because the girl with an angel smile is me, Mindi, Kaitlin, Evris and this isn't the story of my older brother Ratchet because you all know his story, you know, that story about how he saved all those pathtic people with his robotic companion Clank. 

This is my story, the story of a warrior who's heart is cold and who's mind is twisted. 

This is the story of an angel who lost her halo and wings long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

I was perched on one of the long support beams that showed because of collapsing celling. I looked down at the white and gray walls of the training room and watched as my group trained. The humanoid wolves known as the wolfdren where forcing the young teens to run and even fight one another. I hate training, but that's what you have to do when you work for Dr. Rufford. I had somehow managed to sneak up here without alerting the wolfdren guards and this is where I planned to stay until they where gone.

The wolfdren are known for their violent actions towards everything and everyone. When they make us train they're extra violent towards us, the young teens that Dr. Rufford kidnapped. None of us wants to be here but if we leave Dr. Rufford will kill our families and then he'll kill us. We all just try to survive the training while wishing to go back home, we just pray that someone will find us and take us back home. Well not everyone wants to go home because some of the teens want to work for Dr. Rufford and help him take over the galaxy. They weren't like that when they first got here, but they broke and lost all hope.

It's pretty sad to have people that aren't even twenty years old break down and become mindless drones working for the mutt that ruined their lives. I just try to avoid everyone because I've decided that it's better if I'm a loner. However it's not that easy to stay to myself because everyone seems to watch me and make sure I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing. The guards and even the other teens just closely watch me when I'm around them. Sometimes they even look for me.

They only do this because my older brother is the Galaxy's greatest hero. Ratchet Evris, the lombax that has managed to save everyone except his little sister. Oh yeah, I just went there, but that's what happens when you feel like the only person you care about isn't even looking for you when you go missing for a whole freaking year. Maybe I shouldn't rant about that, I mean there's no way of knowing that this lab even exist because it's located within a large forest on the outskirts of a city known as Metropolis. Most people don't even know that this forest exist because of how large Metropolis is.

I sigh slightly while folding my large ears back. I want to get out of here and I want to help free all the teens that haven't broke yet. I don't like seeing the innocent suffer because of some pysco pathtic mutt. I don't want anyone to be chased by huge wolfdren and maybe even killed by the wolfdren, well besides those who do crimes and make others suffer. 

As the training session comes to an end everyone leaves the room below making it a good time to leave my place on the support beam. I look just to make sure everyone is gone before I leap down from my support beam because the last thing I need is to be mauled by smelly wolfdren. I flip in the air before I hit the ground so my feet are facing downwards. I land perfectly on my feet like every time I leap from high up places. A slight smile came across my face because I felt accomplished. I had never skipped training and got away with it before.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway full of teens going and coming from the training room. I almost got trampled in all the chaos because of how small I am. I was born very frail and sickly, I'm also shorter than most lombaxs. I give a slight sigh of relief when I finally reach my room. When I slipped into the dark room I knew I was safe, well at least for now anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

I closed the door of my room as gave a sigh of relief. They had no clue that I had skipped training. I looked around my white room which was empty except for my uncomfortable bed and the mirror that stood beside it. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and sighed like I always did whenever I saw myself. I looked nothing like I did a year ago, my aperance was no longer sweet and innocent, instead it was more of a rebel look.

I wore a red and black shredded crop top, a gray leather jacket, one gray fingerless glove on my left hand, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots with crimson red straps. My hair was slightly messy and almost covered the entire right side of my face. I kept my hair more to the right side of my face because I have a pink scar over my eye, I received that scar when I got caught trying to skip training I also got two small nicks in my upper right ear because of that as well. I wasn't lying when I said those wolfdren are mean.

I continued to look at my reflection in the mirror, I let out another long sigh as I traced one of the jagged stripes that covered my body. You see jagged stripes are also known as the marks of a mistake and whenever a lombax has these stripes there usually treated like crap. It's a good thing lombaxs with jagged stripes are extremely rare. Sometimes I wonder if my father abandoned me because of my strips. 

I looked down and bite my lip at the though. If my father is still alive, would he even accept me because of my stripes? I walked over to my bed and sat down. The bed was made of metal and that's why it was uncomfortable. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time, in fact it's been a year. I'm to busy worrying about the wolfdren and if there just going to break down my door and drag me out of my room like they've done a few other people. 

I heard a faint knocking at my door which scared me half way to death. I jumped up from my metal bed and slowly walked towards my door. I slowly gripped the metal doorknob. "Who's there?" I asked while slowly twisting the knob.

"Calm down mate, it's just me." A female's thick Australian accent calmly said as I opened the door. Standing at the door was my friend Aqua. Aqua had light blue skin, dark blue fin ears, dark blue fins on her head that went down her back, more dark blue fins on the end of her long tail and she had deep brown eyes. Aqua was also dressed in a red jump suit and she wore gray boots. I've known Aqua since I got here because we've in the same group for training.

I relaxed slightly knowing it was someone that wasn't going to try and kill me. "You almost gave me a panic attack!" I yelled out. I really hate being scared.

"Relax miss lombax tail." She snickered warmly. She called me miss lombax tail because every female lombax she's seen didn't have a tail while I on the other hand had a long slender tail.

I rolled my crystal blue eyes slightly as I crossed my frail arms. "Did you need something?" I asked calmly.

Aqua nodded while swishing her tail slightly. "Afraid so mate, Dr. Rufford said he needed you right now." She paused for a moment while looking me in the eyes. "He said if you don't hurry up he'll send the wolfdren to come and get you."

My eyes widened slightly, he must have found out. I'm gonna be in big trouble aren't I? I gave a nervous nod, I was trying really hard to keep in all my nervousness but it wasn't working out too well. "Where is he?" I asked shakily.

"He's in his lab mate." She responded calmly. I nodded and walked out my room. Aqua seemed to be worried about me. "Don't let him kill you!" She called as I walked down the now empty hallway.

I'll try not to... I though to myself.


End file.
